


Challenges

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Weather, Barebacking, Challenges, Equals, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kiss Your Best Friend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, TikTok, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: After watching those video’s Ace never thought something like this might happen. Something so sudden and unforeseen. That does not mean he’s not interested though.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this here and runs away*  
> I'm sorry, I don't even know what happened here. My first idea was to make the story cute and wholesome, yet I took a wrong turn. Soooo yea
> 
> -
> 
> I've been seeing those TikTok compilations going around on my timeline and I couldn't help myself, this wouldn't let me go.  
> I wanted it to be a cute story on how they confessed their love.... but I messed that up so have some badly written porn with a bit of fluff.

The sky a dark blue hue, flashes of light can be seen as the booming sound of thunder echoed through the empty streets. Water filling the streets and drowning the sewage. Large pools of water littered in sight, making it difficult to walk through it. 

‘Fucking great’ was the only thought going through Ace’s mind at the moment. The young freckled man had decided to go for a run with a close friend. The weather was nice and the sun baked on their skin while they ran on the deserted country road, only tractors and farmers using these roads to tend to their crops. The occasional car could be seen but usually there was no-one here. It was close to his home too, living at the outer side of the small city, his friend also lived close by. They go for a run from time to time, waiting for the other on their meeting spot and then go for it, to feel the burning in their muscles. 

However today they will have to cut it short, the sudden drizzling downpour soaking them from head to toe. Leaving no patch of clothing or skin dry. His blonde companion suggested to move to his place, it was closer with the route they took this time.

Sprinting like mad through the streets, not caring about the puddles of water since everything is already drenched, they finally made it to the blondes home. Fiddling with the keys and lock as the blondes fingers were too wet for a firm grip. Both of them scurrying inside when he managed to open the door.

Both men quickly undressing themselves, throwing their wet and soaked clothes on the ground at the front door. As Ace stands in his underwear, his friend jumped into the home, same state of almost naked as him.

“Stay there, I’ll go grab us some towels.” Shouting when he hurried himself into the bathroom, not wanting to leave a trail of water in his home.

That leaves Ace to awkwardly stand at the front door in nothing else but his boxers, even without his wet clothing he was still dripping water. Luckily for him it’s not the first time he’s almost naked in his friend’s home. They hang out a lot and sometimes accidents happen, accidents that leave Ace either shirtless or in his boxers. Not wanting to reminisce the memory of drinking a beer but somehow messing up and completely missing his mouth, covering his entire body in the beverage. 

“Here, catch.”

Good thing the blond came back with a towel, now Ace can stop his damn memories. Dapping his skin dry he looks over to his friend. Franticly he walks through the house -well it’s closer to running- as he seemed to be looking for something, no clue what though. As Ace ties the towel around his middle and walks into the living room, those wild eyes land on him, taking him in and raking over his body before he turns his head away. Something akin to a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“I uh, we should probably take a shower.” Looking at Ace from the side of his eye while he walks towards the front door again. 

And Ace can’t help but look at the hot body in front of him, muscles rippling with his every move, almost straining as he moves to turn on a lamp. How the water that still clung to his body made his chest glisten in the poor lighting of the floor lamp, making the tattoo and his rock-hard abs more prominent. The way the droplets made their way down his body, all taking a different trail over those deliciously hard abs and disappearing in the towel. Making Ace want to come over and lick them all up but stopping himself because that be inappropriate. 

Quickly shaking the thoughts away and answering his friend, “Yea sounds like a good plan. You go first.” Ace laughed at the puzzled face. “It’s your home and I know you don’t like to be cold. I can wait a little.” 

“Alright, I’ll throw our clothes in the washer. Get that rainwater out of it.” Carrying the drenched clothes to the laundry room.

With the towel still wrapped around his middle, Ace takes a seat in the comfy and plush couch. Hearing the distant sounds of the washer starting its program and his friend walking from one room to another. It took some time before he heard the door of the bathroom close and the shower turning on. But Ace had busied himself with his phone, so it was alright. 

The device wasn’t saved from the rough onslaught nature threw at them, completely wet and dripping with water. How glad Ace is for buying a waterproof phone now, thinking it was just needless luxury and not feeling the need to spend his money on that. Heaving a relieved sigh when his screen popped up when pressing the button, yes he’s really glad for that special feature otherwise he’d have to get a new phone. 

To entertain himself while he waits for his shower time, Ace concluded that checking up on his social feed and scrolling through the timeline was the best option. Firing up the app he looked at his notifications, which where nothing interesting, so he settled for braindead scrolling. Like every other person out in public, starting at their phones and just scrolling, completely unaware of what’s happening around them.

He liked the pictures some of his friends posted, a visit to a theme park or something, not really in the mood to see what it was about. Eventually he settled for looking at memes, good ones that made him snort in amusement but some were really bad. They made him visibly cringe at how awkward or unfunny they were, quickly scrolling past those. 

Eventually he settled on one of those compilation videos that his timeline suggested he might like. This one was once again from those TikTok video’s, as random pages would make compilation videos like this. The first time Ace watched one of those he didn’t know what to think of it. A few of them were funny but from a lot of those he didn’t know how to feel about it. 

In spite of that he still kept watching those compilations and now it’s come to the point were they randomly pop up on his timeline. Like now, this one is about one of those famed TikTok challenges. He’s seen his fair share of those, usually quitting after the third time he sees the same scene with again another person. Scrolling past it and watching the compilation that comes next.

However there is this one challenge, the only one, that captured his attention every single time. The kissing your best friend and filming the reaction. Ace watched god knows how many compilations of that. Feeling a happy yet somewhat creepy smile tug on his lips when the other displayed the same kind of affection. And the feeble twinge in his heart then the other did not. 

It kind of intrigued Ace and he wanted to try in on his best friend, the one he has been crazily in love with for a long time. 

He and the blond have been friends for a long time, ever since Ace entered high school. They both went to the same high school, only Marco was already graduated and started his university years when Ace enrolled as a freshman. Aside from Marco not attending to high school back then, two of his brothers did - Thatch who was in his graduation year - and Haruta starting at the same time as Ace and his blood-brother Sabo. 

They got along fast and it didn’t take long for Ace and his brothers -Luffy included- to get invited to visit the Newgates. They were having a barbeque at the time and of course Ace is not going to say no to food. Back then he didn’t even talk that much to the blond other than introducing himself. That took another turn as Ace came by more often. Speaking with the blond and discussing his school life. Overjoyed when Marco would tell him juicy details about his teachers. 

Their friendship grew and the blonde would help him with difficult assignments from time to time, standing by his side when Ace applied to a university and attending at his graduation, both from high school and university. In addition to that, Ace stood by Marco’s side when he was struggling with his thesis and when he finally graduated and started a life of his own.

During all those years Ace noticed the way Marco made him feel. How everything seemed to fall into place with him around and his days looked more lively. He pondered a lot on it, not sure what it might’ve been and how he needed to act. Especially those days where his hormones almost controlled his day, the forbidden thoughts that entered his head from time to time and animalistic urges raised with each and every one. Intrigued by his fantasies he did some research on gay sex which in turn made his imagination even wilder. 

A depict fantasy of how it would feel to kiss the man, those soft looking full lips, and how he would taste. If it would be a sweet kiss, just a press of lips and maybe a hint of tongue. Or would he dominate him, forcefully smacking theirs lips together and his tongue entering him. Exploring him, tasting him. 

How it would feel to touch the man, run his hands up and down his chest and how he would react when his nipples are pinched or licked. How Marco’s strong hands would feel on his body, sliding and touching, wanting to explore every bit of skin. What it would be like to have Marco hovering over his body, mouth leaving a burning trail as fingers grasped his hips with a firm grip. Feeling full and content with the other’s length inside him, filling him and stretching his walls, pressing hard against that sweet bundle of nerves.

All in all it’s fair to say that most of his teenage days were spend like that, ending with the most incredible orgasm and leaving his body to shake with the intensity. 

Shaking his head Aces tries to lose his train of thoughts, it’s not going to end well if he keeps thinking of that. He can’t do that not now when he’s in Marco’s home, while he’s in the shower, naked. Oh god, there goes his mind. Not noticing that the sounds of running water had stopped or the footsteps nearing him.

To this day Ace refuses to say that he all but squealed when Marco told him he could take a shower. Throwing his phone on the couch in the heat of the moment. Shooting an undignified glare to the man who laughed at his scare. Observing that the other dressed himself in a tank top and sweatpants, that hung low to his hips. Using a towel to dry his still damp hair while sending Ace an amused smile.

Quickly rising to his feet, Ace made way for the bathroom. Feeling embarrassed and hot at the same time. He really needs a moment to calm down his nerves and a quick shower will help, probably.

“A change of clothes and a towel are in the bathroom.~” Marco yelled after him, just before he closed the door.

Spotting the dry clothes and change of underwear -oh god is he really going to wear Marco’s underwear- he peeled of his boxers and stepped into the shower. With swift movements his body was clean again. Still he kept thinking of that stupid challenge. How easy would it be, he could just grab his head and slam their lips together. If he asked why he did it or pushed him away Ace could say it was a bet and he was forced to do it. That could work.

Letting his head harshly bounce against the tile wall in the shower, heaving a shuddering breath in defeat. “Fuck, why is this so hard?”

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


It continued to rain the entire day. Not even once clearing up a little, just a steady and heavy downpour. Raining down on everything in its reach, soaking the outside world around their warm and comfy home.

Marco didn’t let him leave with the terrible weather and that makes Ace happy. He really did not like to make his way through that ugly weather, getting soaked again and needing yet another shower.

So they decided to make the best of the day. Marco had cooked them a meal and they ate while watching some bad re-run of a show that stopped airing years ago. Snickering to the horrible jokes and the laugh track that so famously got used back then. 

It felt nice to just sit on the couch, enjoy some bad tv-show and talk. They haven’t done anything like this in a while, just catching up while running or when they would meet in the store or something. It’s been too long for them to just chill together. The relaxing vibe and chatting with Marco made Ace feel at peace, it was just so domestic and he hoped that one day it would always be like this.

That made him remember his previous dilemma again, while he was in the shower and contemplating on whether or not he should just go for it. He could laugh at himself so hard. He’s Ace, the man that never backs out of a fight, the man that can be blunt with his words. Yet here he is, deciding if he is going to kiss the man he likes, like some high school girl. Nerves jittering all over the place, palms sweaty and heart drumming in his chest like it’s going to break through at any moment. Ugh what is wrong with him?

He awakened from his daze by a deep and hearty laugh next to him. Whatever they must’ve said on tv was super funny because the man was snickering, an adorable smile played on the mans lips and eyes shined with delight. Fuck he’s so handsome like that. 

Maybe he should just do it, Marco always send him some signals that indicated that he might be interested. The way he looked at Ace, eyes filled with love and adoration. How his eyes always seemed to linger on his body when Ace wasn’t fully dressed. And how the man would practically run from the other side of the world if Ace needed his help with something, no matter how insignificant the problem is. There must be something more to it, right?

Contemplating on whether or not to do it, Ace eventually settled for ‘fuck it’ and went with it. Calling out the other’s name to gain his attention, fingers reaching up for the blonds cheek, grazing his palm over his stubbles and guiding his face closer to his own. A questionable look crossed over Marco’s and before he could ask wat was going on, Ace placed his lips on his. Just a small press as he did not want to be forceful.

He felt Marco lightly stiffen and moved back to tell him it was all a prank, just a badly made bet and nothing more, feeling the twinge in his heart at the thought. Except he could not tell the man any of that as Marco moved with him, pursuing the lips that were on his and pressed them together with more pressure.

And oh it felt so amazing, better than he could even have imagined. 

Those deliciously full lips felt so soft to his own, the kiss unexpectedly soft yet dominating. Ace felt a shiver run down his spine when Marco’s tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance, to deepen the kiss more. He let him, parting his lips and letting Marco’s tongue claim his mouth, exploring and dancing with his own tongue. 

Ace moved with the kiss in a daze, completely lost and enjoying everything that Marco made him feel. Blissfully moaning in the kiss when the other sucked on his tongue. Blinking one eye open he looked at the man, moaning yet again when he caught his darkened blue eyes that hold a look of pure love and hunger. He should have done this a long time ago. 

Marco slowly pushed him to lay down, settling between his thighs and leaning over his body. Still kissing him into oblivion. Ace moved his hands to Marco’s blonde locks, brushing his fingers through the ruffled tuft of hair. Loving the way Marco’s hands felt on his body, sliding over his sides and chest. Releasing a content sigh that was muffled by the others mouth. 

They broke the kiss for air and Ace gasped when he felt nimble fingers running over his nipples. The touch faint, a ghost of pressure present when those fingers retuned to his sides again. A smirk pressed to his throat as Marco begins his ministrations there. Soft kisses and bites as he moves up, back to his face to claim his lips once again.

An uncontained jerk left Ace with a gasp as Marco played with his nipple, no longer a faint touch. His hips grinded against Marco and a small needy whine left his lips, that got greedily swallowed by Marco’s mouth. The older male kept rolling his bud between his fingers and slightly tugs it, eliciting more sounds Ace and Marco savored all of them.

Breaking the kiss Marco placed his lips to the shell of Ace’s ear, whispering. “Fuck Ace, you have no idea what you do to me.” Pressing his obvious bulge against Ace his own growing tent to show his point. “I don’t think I can stop once we start.” Dragging his tongue over the shell of his ear and Ace takes a shuddering breath.

“Then don’t. I want this, I want you.” And he can say he feels a little proud for his voice to come out so even and unwavering, like he’s in complete control while in fact every single thing that Marco does is driving him into a pool of ecstasy. Lost in pleasure and only wanting more from the man.

The only warning he got was a growl before lips crashed onto his again, a tongue forcing its way inside to claim him. It made Ace exited for what’s about to come, a groan leaving him only at the thoughts. 

His hands abandoning the blonde locks, in search for something more sturdy and landing on his broad and well-muscled back. A hand sneaking underneath the tank top and mapping those muscles. Relishing in the way they rippled when Ace would faintly caress them. The small groans from Marco telling him that he liked it. It made Ace feel overpowered to know he could get these reactions from the man.

Tugging on the material of the other’s top in his embolden state, a need to draw as many reactions from the blond is high. And Marco indulged him, allowing Ace to slowly ride his shirt up. Placing a lingering kiss on his lips before sitting up straight so he could take the shirt off. 

Blue orbs looked in delight at the younger male as onyx eyes raked over his chest, for the first time without feeling embarrassed for ogling the man. His determined hands moving forward and feeling the blondes chest. Observing how his breath hitched when fingers brushed over nipples, the same way Marco did with Ace. Feeling a smile tug on his lips when the caught sight of the man’s face, a look of adoration mixed with love and blue eyes blown wide with lust. 

Dragging his eyes back to that lean and muscled chest, taking in the movement of those muscles with every strained breath the other takes. Going further south Ace can feel the heat rush to his face, an even brighter shade of red at the sight of that tent. He could feel it earlier but he didn’t think it was that big. The sweatpants doing a poor job of concealing his eager member. 

Leaning forward again, Marco lifts the shirt Ace was wearing and takes it off. Blue eyes taking in the sight in the same manner Ace did. Marco placed a kiss on his lips -a lingering chaste kiss- before moving down, leaving a hot trail of lips. Lips that latch around his nipple, tongue that swirls around his bud and teeth that slightly tug the little bud. The hot sinful mouth working on his chest as his free hand played with his other nipple. Only moans and gasps falling from Ace’s lips at the blissful assault. 

Wandering hands going lower and lower, grabbing his hips and tracing random patterns on his thigh and as those hand go lower so does the hot sinful mouth. Tongue dragging over abdominal muscles and dipping into his belly button, the stubbles on Marco’s chin scratching his skin, eliciting a chuckle from Ace at the feeling. 

Fingers tugged into the waistband of his sweatpants, movements slow and delicate, curling around the fabric and softly tickling the skin, before those calloused hands roughly pull down his pants. Leaving Ace again in the state he first arrived here today, only with the addition of his hardened member straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

Warm breath tickling him through his boxers and Ace lets a shuddering moan leave him when he feels Marco mouthing his cock, the fabric scratching against his skin and creating friction. Lost in ecstasy as Marco pressed open mouth kisses over his entire hardened cock. Arching his back when Marco licks the tip that’s already leaking with pre-cum. 

All of a sudden the ministrations stop and there’s no longer warm breath tickling his skin. Opening his eyes, when had he closed them, he sees the blond send him a devious smirk before sitting upright and lifting himself up from the couch. Just before Ace can ask what is going on he swoops down for a soft kiss.

“Need lube.” He murmurs against his lips. Straightening again before walking away. He can’t get far as Ace wraps his arms around one leg, halting the blond in his pursuit for lube. 

This time it is Ace who has wandering hands. Stroking the blondes inner thigh and cupping his erection. Eyes twinkling when the other’s breathing hitched. Positioning himself on his side, Ace pulls the sweatpants and boxers down with a swift movement, exposing Marco’s proud and erect thick cock.

Softly wrapping his fingers around the shaft Ace starts with small strokes. Enjoying the moans from the blond and they way he twitched in his hand. Pre-cum was beading on the tip and Ace slides his thumb over the slit. A satisfied grin washing over his face at the visible shudder Marco gave.

Slowly he takes a sitting position while continuing to stroke Marco’s cock. As he is upright Ace darts his tongue out, licking the head and grinning even broader at the hoarse moan Marco gave. He gives the shaft small kisses before enveloping the thick muscle in his warm mouth. Bobbing his head while his tongue devotes all attention to the vein on the underside of the blondes shaft. His hand stroking the parts his mouth couldn’t reach as the other fondled with Marco’s balls. All while keeping eye contact with the blond, watching his every reaction as he keeps pleasing the man. Moaning himself when Marco threads his fingers through his raven hair, softly tugging and encouraging Ace to continue.

The sounds of pleasure falling from Marco’s lips send Ace in a state of euphoria, thrilled to see how his actions make the man fall apart. It was not long lived as Marco tugged his hair a little rougher, pulling him back and making Ace release his cock in the process. He bends down for a hasty kiss.

“Not yet, that wouldn’t be any fun.” Marco’s husky and strained voice conveys his longing, how close he is and how much he wants Ace. And with that he left, quickly running into his bedroom. Returning with a small bottle of lube that he threw on the coffee table before pushing Ace back down again. Muscled thighs straddling his hips as the blond attacks his lips again, starting a slow grind against his length that makes Ace groan.

“I have no condoms, hope you don’t mind.” Leaning back and staring straight into Ace’s eyes. Wanting to be certain he was fine continuing without protection.

“I think we’ll be fine.” Smiling when he leaned in for a kiss, feeling that Marco mimicked his action. Both smiling into the searing kiss.

Amidst the heated kiss Ace never noticed Marco reaching for the bottle of lube. Nor did he fully acknowledged it when the man moved off his hips and pulled down his boxers. All that was lost as Ace was sinking deeper into a pool of ecstasy and embracing Marco’s warmth on his body. So he also never noticed when Marco slicked his fingers. 

He did come to his senses when he felt one of those slicked digits circling his hole. Slow but steady it pressed its way inside. Ace couldn’t help but to clamp down on the intruding object, the feeling always weird as it starts to wiggle around. Starting with slow strokes when Ace relaxes again. A second got quickly added with scissoring movements, not pressing against that one sweet spot deep inside of him that Ace so desperately wants. Marco attacking his face and neck with open mouth kisses and sucking on the spots where Ace would arch his back of the couch. Still continuing to work Ace open, enjoying the needy whines falling from the younger’s lips.

Pressing a third finger inside, Marco finally made a move for his sweet spot. Setting a fast pace of thrusting his fingers inside of Ace and hitting his prostate dead on. Leaving Ace to moan in abandon, lost in pleasure. Feeling that Ace was prepped enough, Marco pulled his fingers out and lubed his now throbbing cock that was in desperate need for attention and release.

A breathless chuckle fell from the older mans lips at Ace’s needy whine, not wanting to feel empty. “Relax, I’ll make you feel good Ace.” Marco hummed against his skin.

The pressure at his hole making him feel ecstatic, knowing he get to feel all of Marco very soon. “I wann—ahh f-feel you Marco.” His voice trembled with need and Marco groaned at the sound.

A gasp left him when the tip entered inside and Ace stiffens, it’s larger than he expected and stretching him wider than he ever thought was possible. As Marco slowly thrusts deeper he whispers sweet nothings in his ear, calming Ace down and urging him to relax. The pain gradually fading into pleasure as Marco is completely seated deep within him, both moaning at the feeling. “You’re so tight Ace.” Voice hoarse as Marco hold back his urge to move.

It takes a moment before he could adjust to the large grid inside of him. Marco’s cock stretched his walls, fills him completely and Ace can’t help but feel whole. Like two pieces that are made for each other and fit perfectly, it was even better that he would have ever imagined in those hormonal nights when he worked himself over the edge. The feeling of that warm and hot cock inside him so much better than his own fingers. 

With an experimental roll of his hips, Ace lets Marco know he can move. The blond starts with slow and long strokes, his cock almost leaving him before pushing back in. Letting Ace feel every inch of himself and sharing a deep and passionate kiss. His pace quickens and Marco angles his hips. A deep thrust was enough to make Ace practically scream and see stars, his prostate was hit on the mark.

The kiss turned into a sloppy mess of clashing teeth and tongues as Marco kept picking up the pace, pounding into Ace and brushing against his sweet spot, never once missing the mark. Ace turned into a mess of panting and moans, lost in ecstasy and no coherent words can leave his lips anymore. Completely overtaken by pleasure.

“M-Marco!~” The only intelligible moan that can be deciphered. Ace can feel the knot tightening in his stomach, Marco hitting his prostate with each thrust. We wants to warn the man, tell him that he can’t hold it any longer and he’s about to come any minute now. But his orgasm hits him like a train, there was no stopping it. All muscles tightened around the hot cock inside him, pulling it deeper in and keeping it there, milking it from everything it had to offer. Ribbons of white shot from his own cock and covered his stomach and chest as he moaned the blondes name. 

Feeling his senses return to him he noticed the warm feeling inside him that was not Marco. He only now noticed that Marco came at the same time as him and his walls are covered in Marco’s cum. Looking into deep blue eyes Ace can’t help the goofy smile on his lips as the blond leans in for a kiss. Feeling happy and content in the moment and not wanting anything else.

“That was amazing.” Ace murmurs on the others lips, moving back a little to look at him.

Feeling the chuckle from the blond resonate through his own body as he’s still inside and pressing his body against Ace. “It was.” The humming response came, lips curved into a loving smile as his eyes still hold so much passion.

Marco was on his way to something, parting his lips to speak whatever it was he wanted to say. But Ace cut him off, it came out a little hurried but still hold the passion he felt for this man. 

“I love you.” 

Only now feeling embarrassed about his choice of words, face turning red again and eyes darting to the tv. Somehow feeling scared about his declaration, like Marco might not be interested in him.

That feeling only grew more, the pit in his stomach dropping deeper the longer Marco stays still. Not uttering a single word. The only reason he knows the man is still there is because they’re still connected and he can feel the expanding of the other’s chest as Marco evens his breathing. 

He feels stupid for saying it like that, even though they just had the most amazing sex it was not a good timing. And maybe Marco only indulged him because he was bored or whatever, not interested in Ace the same way he is in Marco. That this was just a quick fuck for him and nothing more. Will they become friends with benefits now? Oh god why did he have to try out that challenge, he wasn’t even recording in the first place! Oh he should have recorded this, would’ve made an interesting movie for a lonely night. One that will happen because he messed one of the best friendships he ever had. He is such an idio—

“Stop whatever you’re thinking.” An annoyed huff of air left the blond as Ace turns to him in befuddlement. “Whatever you’re thinking is wrong, don’t put yourself down like that.” 

Eyes transfixed on his, searching for something Ace doesn’t know. He feels bare and uncomfortable in the piercing stare, wanting nothing more that to look away and hide or better yet to get up and walk out of the house. Not caring about the rain thundering outside, obvious by the harsh splattering sounds on the windows. However he can’t look away, the blue orbs are too intense and filled with something Ace can’t quite place. He also can’t move because Marco keeps him tucked nicely between his own body and the couch. 

Eventually he turned his head away and looked down. If he wasn’t going to move anywhere, he could at least try to talk to the man. “But—”

“I love you too.” Marco cut him off. 

In a movement so fast he could almost pull a muscle, Ace turned to look at him. Eyes wide and mouth opened, searching those blue orbs for any hint of those words being a lie. But there was none, his eyes told the truth as he kept his determined look mixed with adoration. 

A look Ace now recognized, a look that Marco only gave him when they were alone together. How those lazy blue eyes would lit up and only show love and adoration at him. It made him feel giddy and warm inside, glad to know Marco felt the same. Yet it still left him baffled.

“I-I thought— that you weren’t interes— what?”

And amused snort left the blond at that. “I think you should stop thinking, it usually doesn’t end well for you.” Eyeing him with a grin that grew smug when Ace gave him an unamused glare, knowing it had the effect he wanted and Ace would stop overthinking things.

Ace gave Marco a playful shove against his shoulder. “Shut up, jerk.”

As Marco dropped his head on Ace’s shoulder in his laughing fit, Ace can feel every shake of his body. He feels every motion deep inside of him, vibrating through Marco’s cock that was still buried inside him. It makes Ace tighten around the now soft length and gasp at the funny feeling. Noting with a little pride that it made Marco’s breath hitch. 

Shooting a mocking smile to the blond as he lifts his head to look at Ace with a brow lifted in amusement. And Ace couldn’t help but link his arms behind Marco’s head and pull him into a passionate kiss. All his worries forgotten. He shouldn’t have judged so soon, of course there was no way Marco would just sleep with everyone. Ace had nothing to worry but his own made up worries. 

Even though the kiss started chaste and passionate, it soon turned heated with clashing tongues battling for dominance. A gasp fills his lungs at the feeling of the soft muscle inside him slowly hardening, stretching him open. A little uncomfortable with the cum still within him but that’s soon forgotten when Marco offers him a small roll of his hips, teasing him as that was all he did.

Marco left his lips in search for his neck before stopping to look at Ace, a questionable look on his face. “Did you plan for this to happen?”

“Well not really. I didn’t plan on this.” Gesturing to their naked and intertwined bodies. “I just wanted to kiss you.” Offering a sheepish smile to the blond who hums in response.

“Then what about those videos you were watching?” Marco looks a little too pleased with himself at Ace’s startled reaction.

“You went through my phone?” He meant it as if he was seriously offended at that, yet it left his lips as an undignified squeak. 

“Not exactly. You left it unlocked on the couch so when I picked it up I saw what you were watching.” Marco’s smug look was luckily gone and replaced with a look of interest. Like he wanted to know what it was about and why Ace watched it.

Which left Ace to groan out loud, he did not count on that. “You really saw that? I’m sorry, they just showed up on my timeline and I couldn’t stop myself from watching them. I know it’s stupid but I couldn’t help myself. I just really wanted to try this challenge but I never thought it would lead to this.” It left Ace as a quick brabble of words and he’s impressed when Marco could actually understand what he said.

“Wait you wanted to try it?” A look of confusion on his face with his brows knitted together and lips pursed. It’s adorable, like looking at a big lost puppy. Whatever piece Marco seemed to be missing, he had either found it or it was still lost as Marco voices his question. “What challenge are you talking about?”

“Y’know the one where you kiss your best friend.” It came out more as a question than a statement.

Apparently it was not what Marco had expected as his face scrunched up in confusion before suddenly bursting into laughter. Ace once again gasping and tightening around Marco and shooting the man an exasperated glare. The blond offering an apologetic smile as he calms down, trying and failing to stop his chuckles.

“And all this time I though you were going to do something lewd.” Marco dropped his head against Ace’s shoulder, a deep breathy chuckle resounding though his chest. 

It left Ace to pounder on what the man said. Something lewd, what does he even mean? The compilation was about the one challenge, not something else. How did Marco mistake it for something else? 

Unless, there indeed was another video. Didn’t explain much on what the man had seen. The only compilations that were shown on his timeline right now were… oh no.

It takes a single moment of realization for Ace to groan out loud, burying his head into blond locks as his face heats up. Out of everything, Marco had to have seen those, how else would he think Ace would do something lewd. His face heat up more when Marco enjoyed his embarrassment, snickering at his misfortune.

“Tell me you didn’t see what I think you saw.”

Arms encircled his torso as Marco gave him a tight hug. “I wouldn’t want to lie to you. But at this point I don’t think it makes a lot of difference when I tell you I didn’t see it.” Moving his head to lean his forehead against Ace’s.

“I really didn’t mean those when I said challenge.”

“I know, you made that clear.” A sweet smile played on his lips when he pressed them against Ace. “I kept thinking you were planning on that and would surprise me after you shower though. Can’t say that I’m disappointed with how things turned out eventually.” 

“I can’t believe out of ALL those compilations you just had to see that one. The walk in naked on your boyfriend.” At Marco’s amused expression he jutted his bottom lips out in a pout. “Mean.” And that only caused to man to start laughing again, Ace joining this time because it was kind of funny.

“Maybe some other time?” The blond hums, laughter quieted down as he looked at Ace in a look that could be described as intrigued mixed with lust. 

And Ace, as the mature adult he is, pouted again and averted eye contact. “We’ll see, if you stop being mean to me maybe.” Yes he is very mature, thank you very much.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll have my ways to convince you.” And before Ace could ask what kind of ways, Marco pulled him into a searing kiss. 

In the end, Ace couldn’t be more happy when he saw the heavy downpour ongoing outside. Droplets splattering on the windows and racing down in different paths. Wind howling through the dark and empty streets. None of the bad weather reaching them in their safe and warm bed. With strong arms wrapped around Ace as he feels himself drift off to sleep.

A content smile on his lips as the other whispers a ‘goodnight’ against his skin. Tired lids closing and basking in the other’s body warm presence. Today was a good day.


End file.
